wotarfandomcom-20200215-history
Nathaniel Rivers
Nathaniel Rivers is a character on War of the Ancient Races: Volume II. He contributed 30 posts before becoming inactive His character biography is: GENERAL Birth Name: Nathaniel Rivers A.K.A. MC Thunderdome Race: Human Age:19 Gender:Male Occupation:Nerd-Core Rapper Birthplace:Chicago, Illinois Current Location: Cork, Ireland Family Relations: Sister; Adele Walters (Half Sister) Mother; Laurna Walters (Mother) ''' '''Weapon: Asp Other Items Owned:Mac Book Pro, Amp, Mic, Motorcycle, Nintendo DS BACKGROUND Personality: Fun loving and witty Detailed History: Born October 28th 1988 to Laurna Walters and Vince Rivers. After Laurna got pregnant Vince left and dissapeard. Nate never knew him, he had a strained relationship with his half-sister Adel. At the age of 15 he started writing raps dealing with the geek genre (Star Wars, Video Games, etc.) He became more talented and eventually started doing local shows. His popularity started catching on when he posted some of his work on the internet. Nate started to tour the States when he was 18. His knowlege of the occult is limited to what he has heard from t.v. He thinks its good material for movies and books but other than that he doesn't know anything. Fears: Dieing alone, which is why he goes from woman to woman. Strengths: He is quick whitted and always up beat. Weaknesses:Pretty woman Likes:See above Dislikes:Nonpretty woman, raceism and heights APPEARANCE Facial Appearance: Thin faced, with a crooked nose. Blue eyes and close cut brown hair often stuffed under a hat. Constantly has a scruff of a beard, two days growth at most. Clothing: Black hat with a bomb-bomb on the front. A black MC Chris ninja tshirt. Bluejeans and black converse high tops (Chuck taylors) Build: Tall, athletic, lean. Wirery Marks/Scars: One large scar across his back (caused by a fall as a child) Role play Sample:Nathaniel walked up to the stage, the crowed looking at him uneasily wondering what this kid could be doing, he was at an indie rock concert becuase his style isn't accepted well at more conventional hip-hop concerts. He was nervous, his mouth was dry and palms were wet. He put his computer down on a stool on stage, plug the cord in and his play. The 80's theme song for the Transfomers started playing out of the speakers. Heads in the crowed started to bob and faces smile. He picked up the mic, "Yeah, I see some people here who know what I'll be talking about. Who here is a fan of the Ninja Turtles? Not the new stuff, the older stuff? Come on raise your hands." A few hands could be seen about the crowd. "Who here has seen the Goonies?" A few more hands rose. "Who here is a fan of Star Wars?" Quite a few more hands shot up. "Well then this sh1t is for you" He walked over to his laptop and changed the sond. A beat stated pouring from the speakers. With the correct cue he jumped on the beat and layed out his rap about him, ladies, Star Wars and Scooby Doo. Category:Characters